The main research objectives for the total project are: 1) a descriptive analysis of the general socioeconomic conditions and life styles of Korean immigrants in the Los Angeles area; 2) investigation of various factors that may significantly influence the degree of sociocultural and psychological adjustment of immigrants; and 3) testing of ten hypotheses derived from existing theories and the findings of our previous study in the Chicago area in order to generate a new theoretical paradigm and possibly social implications for solving ethnic community problems Data for this study have been collected from 622 first-generation Korean immigrants in the Los Angeles area through structured interviews. Descriptive data on the following are being analyzed: 1) demographic characteristics; 2) cultural adaptation and ethnic identity; 3) social networks and interpersonal relations; 4) occupational career and adjustment; 5) family role adjustment; 6) religious participation; 7) life satisfaction; and 8) interviewers' comments. In the coming year, ten hypotheses will be tested and significant variables are cross-analyzed for theoretical relevance. Of the hypotheses to be tested the most significant are: 1) the relationship between the length of sojourn in the U.S. and the degree of sociocultural assimilation is quasi-curvilinear; 2) the degree of sociocultural assimilation is not related to ethnic identity score; and 3) the degree of social assimilation is positively related to the degree of occupational assimilation. To test different variables for their relationships, partial and multiple correlation, regression analysis, analysis of variance and covariance, a test of linearity and other statistical techniques will be used.